Good Luck, Trafalgar Law
by Suseri Otsutsuki
Summary: The Straw Hat Crews started to realized the strange behaviour of their captain. Puzzled by it and concerned about their beloved captain, they discussed (read: gossiped). Exchanged the informations they knew and it led to a conclusion. Which is... Lawlu.


Disclaimer: One Piece belong to Eiichirou Oda-sensei. I own nothing and not making profit/money from this.

Warning: OOC. Gramatical errors. Failed humour. Lawlu. Ficlet.

**_XxxX_**

"I'm finished!" Luffy went out of the dining room. Leaving all of his crews stopped chewing their food and looking at his back who climbing the stairs to the deck. Everyone stayed in silent until the captain gone from their sight. Seveal minutes past before Ussop rubbing his eyes.

"Did I just had a dream about it or Luffy really left the kitchen before all of us?" The snipper asked his crewmates. Chopper shook his head, "No. He did left us early for the first time."

"Is there any _trouble_ outside? Like marine or Shichibukai or Yonko?" Nami's face looking terrified. Robin said calmly, "No, I have eyes on outside and everything is normal."

"Was the food taste bad?" Sanji asked them in disbelief. Luffy didn't have any complaints about the food today. Franky told the cook, "No, it was _super_ delicious like usual."

"Luffy-san finished his meal," Brook stated half-way then Zoro continued completed the fact by saying, "But, he didn't asked for the second round."

Instantly all of them sharing an alarmed glances with question in their mind: _Something terrible must be happened!_

"Okay, we need to find out!" Sanji put aside his ciggarate. "I couldn't accept he was not eating my food!"

"He just eating your food just less portion," said Ussop.

"This is not the first time he didn't demand a second or third round for meat. If my food was not the problem, there's must be something," Sanji looking at Chopper, "Was he sick?"

The reindeer doctor shook his head, "As far as I know, he was not si—Oh!" He remember something. Everyone attentions focused on him now, Nami asked, "What it is? Was he really sick?"

"Well... he is not sick, but," Chopper looked hesistant, "but he did asked me something. It's quite personal, I think."

"If it's related to his unbalanced eating behaviour recently, tell us," Nami said. "It could be quite dangerous because it made our captain could resist meat," added Brook.

"Uuhmm," reluctantly Chopper sighed, he was concerned too, "He said that there was a sticky milky liquid on his pants after he woke up from a _weird_ dream."

It tooks no time to all the man in dining room to understand what Chopper meant by _weird_ _dream_. Nami and Robin widen their eyes after they got the picture. The others still in quite shocked to hear that when Ussop grabbed their attention by, "Wait!"

Ussop look half embarrased, "He told me about his dream."

"Seriously?" Franky snickered. Ussop closed his eyes as he implisitly retelling it, "...and then he said those arms of someone gave him weird sensations. That's why he asked what it was about."

"I wonder..." Zoro now got the attention by saying, "...Luffy asked me once how to sleep without dreaming coz he got a weird dream."

"Yohoho, I heard him once while he was sleeping," Brook calmy sipped his teaz."I believed I heard he mention one name." It took all their eyes on the skeleton musician who still consdering, "or should I say moaning?"

"Who?" Asked the others together. Brook replied, "It —" was cutted by Nami who suddenly said, "I think I know."

Robin smiled and adding, "Me too."

Once again the other six asked again, "Who?"

The girls glances at each other before saying together a name, "Torao."

"WHAT?!"

"I saw him sometimes found him always by Torao's side," Nami shrugged. Robin chuckled, "He kept asking me where Torao-kun position if he couldn't find him."

"So that's why..." Franky wondered, "I saw Mugiwara looking at him quite often but I didn't think it would mean something."

"Luffy... and him..." Ussop summed up was unfinished but the others saw they conclude the same thing. Nami asked, "Where is Luffy now?"

Robin used his power before replied in amuse tone, "He was on the deck, with Torao-kun and Caesar Clown." In the next second, all of them went out to the deck without her who was chuckling.

At the deck, the crews failed in hiding behind staircases near the upper deck. They saw Luffy standing in front of Law with serious face. His scarred face was frowned.

"What it is, Mugiwara-ya?" Asked Law, frowned too.

"Could you get out of my mind?" Luffy said. Straight forward to the point. _Like always_, thought his crews.

Law blinked in surprised, "What?"

"I couldn't eat normally, sleep peacefully, think normally—"

_Not that it was unusual_, thought his crews.

"—because you were there! It makes my body felt hot because I remembered what you did _stuff_ to me in my weird dreams! I couldn't stop it!"

_What a confession_, the crews snickered.

"I want you to do something about it," demand Luffy. "You can use _ope ope no mi_ if you must." It put Law speechless for seconds and it was irritated their prisoner.

"For God's sake! Fuck him already!" Caesar Clown leered at Luffy's body, "He is not bad. If you don't want I could—"

Law's _nodachi_ quickly in front of Caesar's neck. The prisoner saw Law's eyes narrowed dangerously while he hissing, "Never. Think. About. It. You hear me?"

Caesar Clown nodded hastily then Law put down his sword. Looking to the crew's direction. "Watch him," he said to them before turned around, "I'll take care of your captain."

The crews saw the doctor said to their captain, "Follow me, Mugiwara-ya. We talk about it in private."

Luffy followed him, he was thinking what the prisoner said. He heard the word since he was small with Dadan and the bandits. Dadan, Garp and Ace said it every now and then so Luffy familiar with the word but never know the meaning. No one told him and he never bothered asked. But now, his curiosity won over.

"Torao," Luffy looking at him innocently, "What is the meaning of 'fuck'?"

Law's grip on his _nodachi_ lose and the sword fall down followed by the Straw Hat crews and the prisoner said in their mind.

_Good luck, Trafalgar Law._

**Fin**


End file.
